


Leap Forward, Callback

by TheGreatKelthulhu



Category: House M.D., Quantum Leap
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/TheGreatKelthulhu
Summary: Leaping to find someone you have little information on is a complicated task.Especially when you find out more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Greg House/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing QL into my fanverse, known as the Kitchen Sink Universe. 
> 
> Some things will be explained in the story, other things you'll have to roll with. Like Sam.

When Rear Admiral Albert Calavicci first joined Project Quantum Leap, he never thought that the leaper—Dr. Sam Beckett—would find a way to leap into the future...and as _himself_ , not taking over a stranger's body. Nor did he ever think that he would end up joining his best friend in his leaps _in the flesh_ rather than as a hologram. 

He also never thought they'd leap into a young woman's bedroom, disturbing her sleep. 

Normally, he'd find such a scenario to be a prime opportunity for putting the moves on said young woman, especially since she had the face of an angel and was wearing a short silk nightshirt that did nothing to cover elegant legs that looked softer than butter. 

But normally (though what was normal about time travel, anyway?), the roused brunette beauty wouldn't be standing beside her bed, with an FN Baby Browning that she'd whipped out from under her pillow pointed at the two of them. 

A part of his mind that wasn't focused on women or fear of bullet-caused pain was slightly impressed by her choice of gun; it wasn't a particularly intimidating model, but it also wasn't something you'd expect a pretty young thing like her to have. 

"How did you get in here?" she asked, voice slightly shakier than her stance and expression let on. "And what do you want?" 

"Oh boy…" Sam uttered softly, very clearly unprepared for something like this. No matter how many times he'd leapt into sticky situations, he was still never prepared to have a weapon pointed at him. 

But hey, who would be? 

Al put on his best charming voice and held up his hands. 

"Me and my friend here were just passing through, and we got a little lost on our way to—"

"We're time travellers," Sam cut in, "And we're looking for a woman named Sarah Thériault."

Al glanced over at his partner. He supposed that telling the truth was a better idea than whatever half-assed explanation he himself was trying to come up with.

The young woman—who was now reminding Al a bit of somebody, though he couldn't say who—stared at them for a long and silent moment, the look on her face changing from alarmed to perplexed. 

She very slowly lowered the gun, much to the duo's relief, then tilted her head a bit and asked a question that neither of them had anticipated. 

"You're looking for...Mom?"

Al raised an eyebrow. " _'Mom'_ ?" 

"Oh boy," Sam said, realizing that this leap was going to be more complicated than they'd ever expected. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Sam said with some trepidation, trying to fill the silence. "This is a very nice kitchen."

"Thanks," replied the platinum blonde in a Mickey Mouse nightdress. 

The four of them were seated at the kitchen table, getting introductions and intentions sorted out. 

Sam's fingers were gently tapping on the table, somewhat nervously. Al was trying to play it cool, but couldn't match the ever-so-calm demeanor of the blonde. The brunette, thankfully, had put her gun away and was now sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Another brief moment of silence in, then the platinum blonde spoke again. 

"So. Time travelling, via a secret government project, trying to right past wrongs, yet you're in the future."

"That's right." Sam nodded. 

"And you're looking for my sister—"

Al once again raised an eyebrow. "She's your sister?"

"Not by blood. Found family. And, as I was saying, you're looking for her, but your technology can't pinpoint her location, so it locked on one of her direct blood relatives."

"Seems that way," Sam replied, "Though, honestly, I don't think anything quite like this has happened before." He thought for a moment, lips pursed in thought, then turned to Al. 

"Has it?" he asked, not trusting his Swiss cheese memory. 

"Yeah, this is pretty new territory." Al smoothed out his outrageous lapels then addressed the blonde. 

"Look...Samantha, is it?"

Said woman nodded. 

"Samantha. We're sorry about the intrusion. Wasn't intentional. Hell, if we had it my way, we would've been knocking on the apartment door instead. Being so forward isn't our usual style."

Sam resisted the urge to point out that that was only true for _one_ of them, and let Al continue. 

"And we don't blame ya if you're upset. But." He held up a finger. "We do need your help locating Sarah, so we can fix whatever Ziggy—our supercomputer—says will go wrong." 

"Whatever that is," Sam muttered, not too softly. 

Samantha and the brunette considered this for a moment, then Samantha nodded and stood from the table. 

"Fine. We can introduce you to her."

"Great! So—"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Samantha smiled. "It's late, and she doesn't like being bothered in the middle of the night unless it's an emergency. It'd be _much_ better to introduce you to her when she's in a good mood."

"Right."

"She wouldn't be quite as…'friendly' as Diana here was." She giggled, then made her way down the hall to her room. "Until tomorrow, enjoy the couch!"

The time-travelling duo looked at each other, then at Diana. 

"Diana," Sam said, thinking to make some conversation. 

"Yes?"

He gave her a friendly smile, trying to put her at ease. "It's a beautiful name."

Diana returned his smile. "Thank you."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Al offered with his own smile, which wasn't quite as friendly as Sam's, but instead was tinged with just a wee bit of lechery. 

"Thank you," she replied, in a tone less certain than the one she answered Sam with. She stood up from the table, and fiddled with her sleeve. 

"I'm going to bed. G'night."

Al watched her walk down the hallway, eyes focused on her legs. 

Sam noticed this and frowned disapprovingly. 

"Al."

"What?"

"It's one thing to appear in her room and scare her. It's another to do that then _leer_ at her while she's going to her room."

"I'm not _leering_!" Al scoffed, "I'm appreciating beauty! What's wrong with that?"

Sam sighed. "It's kinda creepy, Al. And she looks a little young…"

Al shrugged. "Hey, I was looking at the blonde one too."

"That doesn't really make it better."

"But her legs do."

Sam rolled his eyes and made a beeline for the living room. 

"I'm going to have a nap on the couch they so generously offered us. You can sit there and play Casanova by yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Al blearily opened his eyes as a sunbeam creeped its way across his face. 

He slowly sat up and scratched at his head, briefly wondering where the hell he was before the memories of last night came back to him. 

"Sam?"

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty."

Al flung the throw blanket off himself and yawned. 

"Hey, you know firsthand that time travelling is a tiring business."

"Sure." Sam stretched and attempted to fingercomb his bedhead (couch head?). "Say, what's Ziggy got on this Sarah? You didn't tell me much before we leaped."

Al pulled the handlink out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons, rubbing his eyes as he waited for the information to load. 

"Sarah Marie Thériault. Born in 1945. Went missing in the late 60's. Two recorded children. Ziggy can't find their names at the moment. Though one of them is probably this Diana chick." He bopped the side of the handlink. 

"She's supposed to have resurfaced in recent years, and married…" He blinked in surprise at what he was reading. 

"Huh."

" 'Huh'? Al, who's she married to?"

Al was just about to answer Sam's question, when the other more female Sam came in. Now dressed with pants, Al noted with mild disappointment. 

"You boys hungry? I'm about to start breakfast."

* * *

After a good breakfast of grilled cheese, bacon, and eggs the girls and guys were exchanging questions and answers. 

"It says here that she was born in 1945," Al said to Diana, "But...that would mean she was kind of old when she had you."

"Fertility treatments exist, Al," Sam whispered to his friend. 

"Actually…" Diana looked from Samantha to her time travelling guests. "I'm...much older than I look."

"By how much?" Sam asked.

"I am 51 years old."

" _Fifty-one_?!" Sam's jaw dropped. "That's.. that's incredible! If not _impossible_! How _is_ it possible?...If you don't mind me asking."

Samantha took over. "Have either of you ever heard of CRISPR gene editing?"

"I've heard of genome editing."

"Then you can grasp the basic idea of what happened to us."

"Hang on," Al held up his hands. "Let me get this straight...you two," he gestured between Samantha and Diana, "Have been genetically modified?"

"Yes. And we're not the only ones."

Sam nodded. "Sarah."

"Exactly."

Sam pondered this explanation for a bit. "But...who would...I mean... it's very advanced science, and to have successfully used it on in vivo subjects...that would take at _least_ as much funding and secrecy as Project Quantum Leap."

"It would," Samantha agreed. 

"So…" Al gestured a hand, "Who was funding this genetic engineering project? My bet's on Nazis. They loved their eugenics."

Samantha and Diana glanced at each other, then back to their house guests. 

"I mean…" Sam shrugged, "More or less. A compendium of many horrible geniuses from various nations." 

Al glanced at Sam and whispered, "I'm not sure we should trust these two."

Diana shot him a glare. "We were handed over to those people against our will. We left decades ago." She shifted a bit in her seat. "And we're _never_ going back."

Samantha laid a hand on Diana's arm and squeezed it gently. 

The kitchen was quiet for a long moment before Sam cleared his throat. 

"So. Would I be correct in presuming that you know other subjects of the same project?"

Diana nodded. 

"Alright." Al sat back in his chair, still not entirely satisfied with the explanations, but accepting them for now. 

"That explains why you both look so youthful. And I'm guessing that this Sarah isn't going to look too old when we see her, either."

"Speaking of," Sam rose from his seat. "Would you mind taking us to her soon? I'm still not sure _exactly_ why we're here, but since we _are_ here it's clearly important." 

"Alright." Samantha turned to Diana. "You wanna call her, or should I?"


End file.
